


•I want to eat your heart•

by Orangecreampuff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, F/M, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Starvation, War, caretaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecreampuff/pseuds/Orangecreampuff
Summary: War has always been in Y/n's life. She's seen her friends come and go during their missions but never returning in one piece. Random ninja from different villages would try and raid their home for supplies when they barely had any to feed themselves. She was slowly losing herself after her sister's out on the battlefield and with her jutsu that relied on eating human sacrifices to lord jashin."N/n~Chan why is that man with the white hair screaming about lord jashin?""Just cover your ears and look away Hiraeth .."((The cover, Naruto, and Hidan don't belong to me))
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Before we start..

**Author's Note:**

> •This is a short introduction and an explanation for Y/n's jutsu along with little facts about Hiraeth•

\- She benefits from eating human flesh by gaining inhuman strength and heightened senses, if she's lucky she can inherit their jutsu specialties. 

\- This jutsu has its downside and it's that she constantly needs to eat humans so she doesn't starve since human food just makes her throw up. 

\- Hiraeth has his special traits like he's able to regenerate body parts if they're cut off or if he gets broken bones though he regenerates under stress or if major organs have been removed. He also possesses the same jutsu as Y/n but mostly relies on eating human food than flesh since his body can take in that kind of food, unlike Y/n.

\- Hiraeth sometimes lets Y/n eat his arms since he can't feel the pain but Y/n usual avoids it. 

\- Y/n is married before she meets Hidan though that doesn't last long (( you'll see in later chapters))


	2. I'll care for you until my last breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I wanted to write something for Hidan since he doesn't have that many fanfics about him!•

**Y/n's Pov**

"N/N! Wake up, it's morning and you said that we were going to head to the mountains!" I woke up to my sweet nephew's bright smile, he handed me the map that I had planned out before we left our village.

'Oh that's right we fled the village and ended up in this run-down cottage..' I ruffled his hair and looked over at our location. We needed to head over to the village hidden in the snow since they generally peaceful throughout this war and it would be a good place to show hiraeth snow for the first time since we lived in a mostly deserted village that didn't get much snow through winter.

"Do you think it's safe to go there?" Hiraeth asked me as he took a bite of leftover boar meat the I hunted yesterday.

"Yeah, it's the place where your uncle said that he owned a small winter home.." I started to stuff the things that I need like food for my nephew and a survival kit that housed all my switchblades along with pills that increased my chakra.

"I miss uncle.."

"Me too but now is not the time to mourn, if we don't leave this place now we'll have to fight skilled shinobi." It wasn't about losing for me it was mostly trying to avoid Hiraeth getting injured during those standoffs. We already had to fight a couple of stray shinobi to even stay as long as a year in this cottage.

It didn't matter to me since I only viewed them as my food for the week. Hiraeth still wasn't adapting to the lifestyle but that's expected since the poor boy is only 14 years old and having to endure this pain of living in war.

"When we get there you'll get to enjoy fresh meals, not those gross rations that you've been eating." He clung on to me when he heard that I was going to replace the rations that were filled with old onigiri and spoiled unseasoned fish on the sides.

"Really?! I can't wait-" I quickly covered his mouth. I sensed several chakras surrounding the cottage. Shit, they must have waited until they knew that we were leaving.

"Hiraeth, I'm going to need to hide and don't make a single sound until I say the words, 'Onigiri always tastes better when fresh.' " He nodded and ran off into a small space that was specially designed for this exact situation.

"I guess it's dinner time.." I took off my jacket and crossed out (h/v) headband since I didn't want the blood to soak up into them. I casually walked outside only to be met with kunai knifes being plunged into my stomach and spine. They didn't even spare me a minute to bite with more weapons ripping my skin.

I dropped to the ground to lower their guard, they poked my body to see if I was dead. They didn't bother to check my pulse which ended in their demise. I trapped the closest shinobi by pulling her body close and dug my sharp teeth into her neck quickly taking a bite out of her.

"Bleh, no flavor but it can do for the meanwhile." I ripped her body to shreds not sparing a single organ since that's just a waste leave fresh organs out in the open. I did the same to the other shinobi that we were too shocked to even run away, My injuries were healing faster than I thought they would. One of them must have been able to heal their body with their chakra.

"Onigiri always tastes better when fresh, don't they Hiraeth?" He popped his head out of the door, he handed me my coat and headband along with a cloth to wipe away all the blood that was stained onto my (s/c) complexion.

" You were so cool, N/N!"

"I know but here, have some of these organs they're the tastiest part of the human body! Snack on that while I take us home, okay?" He nodded and started to eat as I picked him on my back. I had him hold onto the map as I ran to our location. I had a lot of energy so I was able to run fast even with my nephew on my back but it was still going to be a long ride to my husband's winter home.

**(Time skip brought to you by Kakazu's piggy bank!)**

I would barely feel my feet, they felt so numb to the icy snow nipping at them with every step but I had to endure it. I could see the small home come into view but honestly, I could be wrong with my senses being slightly worse than usual. It was probably my body not used to the weather here so used a little fire jutsu to heat Hiraeth since he was about to pass out from the cold.

He was hiding the pain with distractions like commenting on how pretty the snow was.

"It's white and bright, it almost hurts my eyes to stare at it.."

"I know that's the beauty of snow but try to keep close to me I can be your human heater!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but he looked more creeped out than happy.

"N/N I can see the house!"

"Nice it's going to be more to finally lay down on a bed instead of a hard floor." He giggled at my comment leaving me slightly confused. Did I say something funny?

We sped up towards our new home and pulled out a key from my pouch, I opened the door letting Hiraeth in before me. he was starting to get frostbite on the palms of his hand along with the tip of his nose.

"It looks like a normal home, it even has a small fireplace to warm up!" Hiraeth ran around the house like a manic.

"Yep! I'll go look for warm clothes so take off the soaked ones before you cover yourself in any of the blankets." I locked the front door taking my sandals and coat. I ran upstairs to the bedroom I used to share with my husband but I felt like someone's presence at the other side of the door.

"You've got to be kidding me...I guess I'll have a snack." Y/n turned the knob and saw a man with an Akatsuki cloak taking a nap on the bed. He had slicked white hair with a jashin symbol necklace around his neck. I can't attack right now I have to ensure Hiraeth's safety and I'm pretty sure if I kill an Akatsuki member then I'm going to have more go after me. I quickly grabbed some dry clothes before silently closing the door, running down the stairs I saw Hiraeth sleeping near the warm flame of the fireplace.

"Im glad he's oka-" I spoke too soon. The man from earlier had impaled his three-blade scythe into my back running through my chest ruining the bandages that acted like a shirt.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I saw Hiraeth turn around in his sleep so I slapped my hand on his mouth.

"Can't you see that my nephew is sleeping?!" I took out the weapon from my back and tossed it back to him. He didn't look tasty for me to eat so why bother fighting.

"You still haven't answered my question, who the hell are you?" He kept his weapon pointed at me. He's pretty annoying and loud, he's going to wake up

Hiraeth so I'll just get it over with.

"My name is Y/n L/n I ran away from (h/v) and like you worship the ways of jashin except I eat my sacrifices instead of just leaving them and my nephew does the same. There that's all the information you needed?" I walked over to Hiraeth slightly shaking him and handed him the warm clothes and blanket.

"So you're the two that our leader is looking for and two Jashin disciple with one being a kid? I can't wait until I see Kakaz-"

"No thank you, I'd rather stay here and take care of my nephew in peace without your stupid organization." I helped Hiraeth change and wrapped him in a blanket roll.

"That's too bad because I don't remember giving you a choice." what troublesome man...I placed Hiraeth down on the soft couch so I can fight without any worries.

"I'll just devour yo-" I felt tight strings wrap around me. Where the hell did these come from?! It certainly wasn't from that strange white hair man, I looked over at the broken front door to see another man probably his partner restraining me.

"Hidan, we are on a mission don't mess around."

"Shut up old man! I already found her so don't say that I messing around!" Hidan yelled back at his partner.

"What the hell, Do you people want with me and my nephew?" I interrupted since they were getting sidetracked with their stupid argument. Hiraeth was awake at this point and also restrained next to me.

**"We want you to join the Akatsuki."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Hidan's favorite food is spare ribs. His least favorite is any kind of vegetable or devotion cuisine.
> 
> Word count: 1588


	3. An annoying man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chainsaw man is so good and I'm sad that nobody talks about it.

**Y/n's Pov**

"No way I'm not letting my nephew and I get mixed with a terrorist organization!" This was our original plan to live a nice life with no more war on our minds but these idiots had to show up.

"It's part of our mission to hand you over to our leader so you don't get as say in this, oh if you try anything I'll kill the boy on spot." He got me there. Even though Hiraeth can regenerate its painful for him as well as it takes a lot of time and concentration.

"Fine but at least let go." He unwrapped his string making us drop face first into the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Yeah, let's get going." I put my jacket and let Hiraeth put on his shoes before we left. I'm still upset we didn't get to try out the garden, I could have given Hiraeth his first fresh onigiri..

"N/N why can't we eat them if they're as dangerous as you make them out to be?" He asked me as I picked him up on my back.

"I'm not as strong as they are with my body being exhausted but that's not the only thing, they both look like they would taste gross so they aren't worth eating." I badmouthed the two Akatsuki memebers making Hiraeth laugh. The one with mask who I can only guess is Kakazu ignored me but Hidan glared at me.

"Huh, What do you mean I look like I taste gross?!" He looked angry. I looked away from him since I just wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

"You look like you taste like rotten meat..." Both Hiraeth and I stuck out our tongues at the white haired male, only angering him further.

"Take a bite, I know for a fact that I look delicious!"

"Hiraeth no he might have diseases." I covered his mouth before he could think of taking a bite from a stranger's arm.

My body could get rid of those bacteria while his can't so I'm just going to cautious.

"I don't!"

"You probably do." We went back in fourth until Kakazu told us to shut up before we get chopped into pieces, The rest of the walk was silent with only occasional banter between me and Kakazu.

"You guys sell your organs on the market so you can get cash?"

"Yeah since I can regenerate from eating human flesh and Hiraeth can regenerate on his own, we sell our most expensive organs to hospital and people who want them. It doesn't pay much to live through these times though.." Hiraeth slept through most of the walk but it was pretty boring.

"Interesting.." I looked to see a giant boulder with a seal on the middle. Kakazu was able to move it so we could get through, I shook Hiraeth since we were about to talk with their leader and I wanted him to know what was going on.

We entered and saw a huge statute with some of its eyes closed and the others opened.

"Cool.."

"This way." Kakazu led us down a hatch into tunnel that must have led through many different rooms. I took Hiraeth's hand and followed them into an office .

"Welcome Y/n L/n It's nice to finally tracked you down." I know this man, he's the leader and the proposed 'God' of the hidden rain.

"It's not that hard to find me, I'm just out eating and sleeping where there's shelter." He told me about their goal of capturing all the tailed beasts which didn't interest me in the slightest but at least Hiraeth was into it.

"Do you guys have fresh food like onigiri?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll join." If they have a roof over our heads and good food then I'm willing to go out and fight some beasts.

"Then welcome to the Akatsuki, Hidan will show you your rooms. I'll assign you a mission shorty."

"Thank you." We walked out and followed theannoying man to our room. He opened the door to reveal a room with two bed and desk. The walls were bear but it didn't matter to me.

"Here's your room, cannibals. Bother itachi if you need anything and don't come to me."

"Like we'd go to you, you seem unreliable." I deadpanned.

"Whatever bitch." I stuck out my tongue and closed the door behind me. Hiraeth jumped on the bed before laying down.

"This feels nice N/N!"

"I'm glad plus here I saved some food for us to eat since I wasn't able to make us anything before we left that place." I pulled out a small pink cubes, it was a mix between candy and human stomach liningwith some lung that I used to eat when I was a kid since I wasn't used to eating full bodies like I am now.

"My favorite!"

"Say Ahh!" I placed the small cube into his mouth and ate one as well. I looked in the closets and pulled out two coats with the organization symbols all over it. They got in a smaller size for Hiraeth which was cute to see him wear, almost made my heart stop when he hit me with a sunshine smile.

"Let's put these on and I'll brush your hair." He nodded and sat down at the desk. I put my coat on and had my hair up (or leave it down if it's short) if we were going to battle.I grabbed a comb from one of my pouches in my (f/c) baggy joggers and brushed Hiraeth's tangled hair.

"N/N you're really gentle when you brush my hair. Mom really liked to pull like she was playing tug of hair with my head." I bursted out laughing, It sounded like her since she had gorilla strength and didn't know how to control it half the time.

"It's not as tangled as I'd thought it would be." I finished fixing him up and gave him little pats on shoulders.

"When we go out on missions I'll need you to be by my side at all times, I'm not trying to fight an entire village if you get lost." He nodded and snuggled into my arms. I sat down next to the bed still letting him nap in my arms while I drew little pictures on his back. I heard a soft knock at the door so I gently put Hiraeth to bed and answered the door. I saw a beautiful women with purple hair and a paper rose in her hair.

"Hello I'm Konan, I'm here to tell you more about your mission. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise but can we talk a little lower my nephew is sleeping." She took a peek through the door and nodded. I let her in, we sat down and I listened to the details. I had to go out and collect a high bounty from an anbu that was leaking information about the organization.

"Sounds like a piece of cake, I'm going to leave my nephew here so please take good care of him. He may try to bite you though." I made her laugh, sweet jashin I might fall for this woman. I gave a little nudge to Hiraeth making him stir a little bit before waking up.

"Are we going on a mission Auntie?"

"Yes but I'm leaving you here.." Oh no he's doing the pout. I can't give in but it's really adorable and I might need his support- no I've already made up my mind.

"No you're staying since this is a high level anbu and you get a nice lady looking after you so don't cause her any trouble, okay?"

"Okay..but at least bring me something back."

"What do you think of me as a heartless monster? Of course I will you nuckle head!" I pinched his cheek causing him to whine. I really want you to have a better life then this but I guess I can work with this for now.

I grabbed my tools and gave Hiraeth a final hug goodbye before handing him to Konan.

"You better come back safe Auntie or I'm hiding all the pink cubes!"

"Don't worry to much your Auntie is a strong woman!" I ran out of the base without looking back since I know I'd pick him up and take him with me.

**(Time skip brought to Y/n and Hiraeth having a nice picnic)**

It took a while to track this man but I finally found him at a bar, I'll need to act fas-

"What the hell are you doing here?" I swear to Jashin, I looked to the side of me and I saw Hidan.

"I'm on a mission to get this bounty? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Same thing." I guess we got assigned the same mission, what are the chances.

"Just stay out my way." I took off my coat and put it off to the side. I jumped down from my position, leaving Hidan there cursing up a storm for me. I sat next to the drunk target and ordered a light drink.

He noticed me and started to sluggishly flirt with me, I pretended to be flattered causing his ego to boost. I grabbed him by his collar and told him to meet me by woods which he surprisingly agreed.

I left without paying for the drink since I didn't have any money and waited by the spot Hidan was.

"Huh so you're not as much of an amateur as I thought you were." Hidan looked at me with a slightly impressed expression.

"Yeah but I've gone hours without eating so I'm going to need to eat soon." I'm going to need to get a sacrifice soon or else I might go on a massive eating spree.

"Just eat a piece of my arm."

"Like I said I'd rather not catch something from eating your flesh."

"I'm going to ki-"

"Shush the target is coming." I put on a smile as the drunken anbu made his way over to me. He was spitting out inaudible words but the ones that I was able to understand were about my chest. This man is a literally pig so I'll be doing the world a favor by taking him out. He wrapped his arms around my waist slithering down my waist and groping my bottom, I pulled his neck closer to me and took a huge bite out of him.

"He tastes like pork I kinda want more.." I was about to go for a second bite before Hidan stopped with his three-blade scythe in my way.

"We have to go turn him for cash so I can't let you glob him up, cannibal." I gave my self a rough slap on the face to get rid of the urge. Hidan finished him off and picked him up, I walked to a near by stand to look at what I could bring Hiraeth.

"Cannibal what the fuck are you doing?! We have to get this bounty to our guy before he closes up!"

"Give a moment and my name is Y/n not cannibal, you simpleton!" I saw a pack of caramels that different varieties of flavors, he's never had sweet before so I'll get these. I asked the lady working the price for them, she threw one at me and said that they were free. Maybe it's the blood dripping around my mouth but I'm having a stroke of luck!

"Okay let's go I got my freebie." I walked besides the white haired male.

"What did you get?" I showed him the pack of caramels.

"These but I'm not going to eat them since I'll just throw them up." Hidan stuck out his hand for one.

I took out one of the caramels, unwrapping it and held out towards his mouth.

"Say Ahh."

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ahhh"

"No"

"AHHHHH"

"FINE WOMAN!" He opened his mouth allowing me to place the small candy into his mouth.

"See it wasn't that hard. Even Hiraeth doesn't give that hard of a time when I feed him things." He scoffed as we walked into the bounty place, He handed me the anbu.

"You do it, I hate the smell of the place so I'll wait outside."

"Whatever." I carried through the secret entrance. I handed over the bounty to the worker and got a whole briefcase full of cash! I've never seen so much money in my entire life.

I picked up the case and gave the worker my thanks.

I walked out seeing Hidan taking a nap on the staircase so I took the opportunity to jump from the top and onto his stomach.

"Let's go I got the money!"

"Holy lord Jashin woman were you going to give a heart attack?!" I sighed and walked off not even waiting for him. I pulled out some of the little bits of human flesh I had left and stuff them into my mouth.

"Disgusting.."

"You know what is disgusting? You not having you cloak on right!" I stuffed another caramel in his mouth to shut him up for the rest of the walk.

"You nag too much." I what? I'm so close to beating this mans ass to the ground but I'll probably get bad karma.

"It's usually for your own good since you act childish." That started a whole argument during the whole walk back though it did make it go faster. He had at least given me a thanks for the candy but it was an angry one. I walked to my room and was immediately tackled to the ground by Hiraeth.

"Auntie you're back!" I ruffled his hair and handed him the caramels.

"Here's some caramels they have some different flavors for you to try!" He snatched them away and gave one to Konan.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No he was angel for the most part." She got up and handed me a napkin to wipe the blood off my mouth.

"Hidan went off to report on the mission so I'm out for the night." She nodded and waved goodbye to the both of us as I closed the door.

"Okay, it's time to go to bed!" When I turned around I saw that he already ate most of the candies already...

"They're so good!"

"Yeah but it's time for bed so no more until tomorrow." He whined for a little before I snatched the bag and tucked him into bed.

"Curse your speed."

"Yeah Yeah, Goodnight Hiraeth."

"Goodnight Auntie." He quickly went light out, such youth. I took off my blooded cloak and headed off to bed. I laid back staring off at the ceiling, a million thought going through my head but one stuck out to me.

**"I wonder what real candies taste like.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Hidan's favourite words are "massacre" and "Jashinism" (What were you expecting?).
> 
> Word count: 2526


	4. •Run around my little sunflower•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Honestly I've been vibing with jelly donuts lately.•

_"Y/n!"_

_I turned around to face my lovely husband, Ikagi. We got secretly married and only invited a hand full of people since a huge gathering could draw negative attention plus I had a huge bounty on my head for a lot of ryo_.

_"Coming!" That day we had planned to go down the hills of the village to explore the nice sunflower fields that were there._

_"Do you think that they're really as beautiful as people make them out to be?" He looked me and pinched my cheek._

_"Well it's not going to be as beautiful as you~"_

_"Gross." I stuck my tongue out at my sulking husband._

_"I'm just trying to be romantic.." He pouted like a child, I really did love his childishness and goofy act he always kept up even when times where at its worse. I walked up and petted his head._

_"The sun is not going to wait for us, let's go when it's still out and safe." He nodded and took my hand, he wanted to jump and sled down but I quickly stopped his dumbass before he could break a bone._

_"Aww you care for me Y/n!"He teased me as we walked down a small path._

_"Yeah if I didn't I wouldn't have married you." I sighed. He laughed and softly patted my back as we arrived at fields._

_"Y/n it's so pretty, run around with me!" He grabbed my hand around ran around the tall sunflowers. His messy pinkish hair glowing in the sunlightalong with his bright smile, it made him really like the sun._

_Ikagi accidentally tripped pulling me down with him. I landed on top of him, it was nice a_ _nd warm so I just laid my head on his chest._

_"I'm glad that you are able to love a cannibal like me.." He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead._

_"I don't think of you as a cannibal, I think of you as my lovely wife who can make her husband feel like a pretty woman." I burst out laughing and pulled his face closer to mine, pulling him into a gentle kiss._

_That was the last time I would ever kiss or even laugh with him. We were about to walk back but a couple of leaf ninja cornered us, trying to take our money. Of course we didn't have any so I stepped quickly stepped into of Ikagi to protect him. I was only able to takedown two with one escaping my vision. I turned around to face my husband who_ _patiently waiting for me._

_"I'm done Ikagi-"_

_"Y/n!" I turned around and saw the third ninja behind me with a kunai ready to attack my eye but I was pulled away by Ikagi. His throat was cut trying to help me._

_"I-Ikagi?!" I pulled out the kunai from the ninja and hit the third ninja in the eye. I tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't I was too unstable in the moment and the wound was too deep. He stopped me by weakly holding my hand, he pulled me into a gently hug and with his strained voice._

_"Y/n..Please don't worry about me and get out of here to my small cabin, I know they're more ninja coming for you..I hope we meet in another life and do this again, my little sunflower" I couldn't hold back my tears, he still had his beautiful smile as he was dying. He closed his eyes with his grip becoming loose._

_"I don't want you to leave me, yet..please stay with me for a little more time!"_

_He didn't respond to me, he was already gone. I just sat there for a while before picking up his body in my arms taking him up the hill. I felt sadness that I've never felt before, he was the only man that truly loved me for me. He didn't care that I ate humans or that I would try to eat him when I was starving.He was still able to laugh and love me through those times._

_I buried him with a bunch of sunflowers around his grave. That same day I had picked up Hiraeth fromone of the housewifes that lived near me that was taking care of him while I was out and ran away from the village_.

~🍙~

My dreams were cut short by banging on the door.

"What a bittersweet memory.." I got up from bed and opened the door only to be met by an angry white head holding hiraeth.

"Were you dead because I knocked 20 times and I was close to breaking down the door!" He yelled at me while I put my akatsuki cloak, I ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle it.

"Yeah I get it, what's the mission now."

"We have a bounty at the old village you guys lived at, Apparently he goes for a lot of money since he's gone rogue." He scoffed as he handed me a sleepy Hiraeth.

"I see I never thought I'd go back to that cursed place." I sighed, looking at my wedding ring. Hidan quickly noticed it and pointed it out.

"THE CANNIBAL IS MARRIED?!"

"Yeah, I thought you would have noticed the ring already or is your eyesight that bad?" I walked faster,

"How'd marry a cannibal?"

"He was a sweet but strange man that loved me for me." Ikagi what did you leave me to deal with?! Honestly you're words are more soothing then whatever this tyrant is spitting out..

"Does your husband even know you're here."

"He's dead so it doesn't matter." Hiraeth tugged my cloak signaling me to stop talking about it. He knew that's his uncle was dead so it was a very touchy subject for him.

"Where's Kakazu anyways?"

"He's on a different mission it's just going to be us." Oh no, this is going to go horribly. I gave him a disgusted nod which got me running around the base with a angry Hidan swinging his three blade scythe at me.

We finally made it out of base with one a minor injures. Hiraeth grinned and quickly asked me if he could be in the action which I said yes since I've had him train against top shinobi that were following me.

"I know everyone and every space of the village so I'll guide us, you'll tell me where the guy is so we can drag him away." The plan was pretty flimsy but when we get into the village it will be easier.

"We'll have to take off our head bands and cloaks, so please tell me you're wearing a shirt."

"Huh, I never wear shirts they always get dirty in my rituals so what's the point!" I'm in disbelief, if i

mess up this mission because I walk into the village with a ripped shirtless man then I'll kill this fool.

"Wait how high is your pain tolerance?"

"Pretty high."

"When we get there I'll do a lot of cuts along your chest to make it seem that we were attacked and it can make us look weak." He gave me a grin and nodded to the plan, gross he's probably a masochist.

"Hiraeth you'll need to get injured as well so can you handle that as well."

"You know it Auntie."

"That's my boy!"

"Wait how come he gets encouragement?!"

"Because you'll probably enjoy it when I'll cut you." I picked up Hiraeth and started to run faster leaving a dejected Hidan behind.

"HEY WAIT UP!"

**~🍙Time skip brought to you by Y/n's terrible cooking skills🍙~**

We finally made it to the gates with me dragging and injured Hidan. I swear to jashin if this plan doesn't work I'll use Hidan as my personal punching bag as soon as we return to the base. I spotted two guards at the enternece of the village and quickly took my chance.

"E-Excuse me we need help! We were attacked on our way here by leaf shinobi.." They quickly took the bait and let us in, they took us to the hospital. I didn't need treatment since I only had scrapes and bruises from Hidan swing me around the Forest like a ragdoll.

I had Hidan get the worst injuries so it can look believable while Hiraeth only had a couple of cuts and scrapes.

"It's nice to see you're back from traveling Y/n, I was really thing that you weren't going to come back but here you are." Mirki one of the housewife's that took care of Hiraeth when I was out with Ikagai on our dates or when I was out on missions.

"Oh I brought you guys some of my famous onigiri as a home welcoming gift!" She handed me a bento box filled with five onigiris and a couple of cherry tomatoes.

"This is really sweet of you, Mirki. I'll be sure to hand this to Hiraeth!" In that exact moment a felt a breeze that took away the onigiri that was in my hand.

"Hiraeth that's rude! Didn't I teach you manners?!"

"Sorry thank you, Miss Mirki!"

"It's okay, You've grown a lot since I've last seen you Hiraeth but who's the handsome man behind you?" Handsome man? Oh Hidan, I can practically see his ego grow with the smug grin that's growing across his face.

"I see you got a new boyfriend while you were traveling!" I was about to say no but Hidan's fucking hand covered my mouth stopped me before I could.

"Yes I'm her lovely boyfriend-" I licked his hand and punched him on top of the head.

"Don't cover my mouth, you fool."

"You're acting the exact same as you did with Ikagai, it's nice to see you're happy again without that gloomy frown you always wore." She pinched my cheek.

"Yeah Yeah, we'll you check out and head to my old house I'll see you around Mirki." I smiled as I waved her off.

"Goodbye I'll see you around and give you more of my food for you to taste!"

"I-I can't wait.." I felt so bad for lying that I wasn't the one enjoying her food but I wasn't going to let her think of my of some monster.

We headed to my old small home and broke down the door since I didn't have the key to get in.

"It's clean, she's probably been in here cleaning it while I wasn't here." I placed my cloak in one of the cabinets.

"Finally some rest!" Hiraeth laid on the fluffy couch with Hidan joining him.

"We have a little time until the guy arrives here to take a break from traveling, so we can relax until then."I placed the bento box filled with onigiri on the table infornt of them and they quickly demolished them in a matter of seconds, I just had three pink cubes for lunch so I'll be okay.

"I'll be going out so don't mess up the house!" I went upstairs to my old bedroom seeing all the stuff that me and Ikagai had collected was still there untouched. I picked up on of wedding photos that was siting on bedside table. It had his goofy face with his white wedding outfit slightly covered with peach cake, his pretty strawberry hair along with sea blue eyes facing a happy me. I miss those day but I'll just keep it with me. I took the photo out of its holder and carefully folded it into the pocket of my black joggers.

I opened one of the drawers and grabbed one of Ikagai's old f/c jackets to put on. I headed down the stairs and out the door, I walked along the village seeing children run along the roads with bright smiles and sellers displaying their goods. It's a lot different from when I left but that's to be expected. I kept walking until a spotted a familiar sunflower field, I guess I'll go visit.

I walked down the makeshift stairs and walked through the flowers picking a couple up.

"Little sunflower, you couldn't come up with a more creative name Ikagai." I walked back up to the place I buried Ikagai and placed the sunflowers with the others. I took out the photo looking at the dateand noticed that today is our anniversary that we got married.

"We'll look at that it's our anniversary, sorry I forgot since I joined the akatsuki. I can already hear you really yelling at me, 'why did you join a criminal organization you idiot?!' Honestly you need to calm down about the tiniest things." I rubbed the top of the tombstone.

**_"I'm really happy for you, sunflower!"_ **

"Thanks Ikagai.." I laid my head against the tombstone, letting some tears out. I just say there in silence until I heard footsteps stop right beside me.

"So this is where you've been, Hiraeth bugged me to go check if you were okay." Out of all people Hidan had to find me. He sat down next me and placed another sunflower down.

"I saw a bunch of bunch of sunflowers down there so picked one up." He placed his hand on top of head slightly petting it while not looking at me. I looked at him surprised which irritated him.

"W-What's with the look, bitch?!"

"There you go, back to normal Hidan."

"Whatever.." I pulled him into a side hug,

**"Thanks Hidan.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Y/n hates O type blood since she says it tastes weird (Hiraeth disagrees)
> 
> A little bit of backstory to Y/n since I wanted to sprinkle it in, anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Word count: 2309

**Author's Note:**

> •I hope this interests you into reading the first chapter I'll be more focused on the relationships and backgrounds of the characters but there's going to be a lot of angst through the story so don't get too attached to any of the characters!•
> 
> Word count: 288


End file.
